This invention relates to electrical conduit bodies and, more particularly, to improved electrical conduit bodies such as, for example, LB and TEE bodies particularly adapted for use with Category 5, 5E and 6 telecommunication cables as well as with optical fiber data cabling systems, it being understood that the present invention is also applicable to other uses.
As is well known in the art, many building codes require electrical wiring to be enclosed in electrical conduits which conduits may be connected to each other through the agency of electrical conduit bodies. Typical electrical conduit bodies are marketed, for example, by Cooper Industries, Inc. of Houston, Tex. in conjunction with the trademark xe2x80x9cCONDULETxe2x80x9d.
Typical prior electrical conduit bodies have a generally oblong body provided with integral longitudinal walls and end walls and a side wall, such walls defining a chamber open on one side of the body. A removable cover may be provided for closing the open side of the body. The body is also provided with spaced conduit connecting hubs each defining a passageway communicating with the chamber defined by the body. Prior conduit bodies are designed, for example, for wire pulls, such as angled wire pulls and Y wire pulls. However, data transmission performance of Category 5, 5E and 6 telecommunication cables as well as optical fiber data cabling systems can be seriously degraded if they are bent with less than a predetermined minimum bend radius, as for example with less than a minimum one inch bend radius, and no provision is made in prior conduit bodies of the indicated character for providing a smooth transition while pulling cables from the electrical conduit through the conduit bodies while maintaining a predetermined minimum bend radius for the telecommunication cables. Thus, the pulling of Category 5, 5E and 6 telecommunication cables as well as optical fiber data cabling systems through the prior conduit bodies can result in damaging such cabling when it is pulled over the relatively sharp corners encountered in the prior electrical conduit bodies of the indicated character.
An object of the present invention is to overcome disadvantages in prior electrical conduit bodies of the indicated character and to provide an improved conduit body which facilitates pulling cables therethrough without pulling the cables over relatively sharp corners and without damaging the cables"" performance integrity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved conduit body particularly adapted for use in Category 5, 5E, 6 and optical fiber data cabling systems which conduit bodies may be retro-fitted or which may be provided as a new unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved conduit body adapted to maintain a minimum cable bend radius which protects the cables and prevents the cables from exceeding their minimum bend radius as recommended by recognized telecommunication industry standards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved conduit body which effects a smooth transition while cables are pulled from one conduit through the conduit body to another conduit while maintaining specified minimum bend radii for the cables.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved electrical and telecommunications conduit bodies which are TIA/EIA569 compliant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved conduit body which prevents cables passing therethrough from exceeding their minimum bend radius as recommended by TIA/EIA569.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical conduit body incorporating improved means for effecting the pulling of cables from one conduit to another conduit while maintaining the proper minimum bend radius for the cables.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved conduit body that is economical to manufacture and assemble, durable, efficient and reliable in operation.
The above as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.